


Kardashian Au

by Falconangel



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0, Tron Run/R, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Danger, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Beck is a model and international star just like a kardashian. He loves all of it but is according to his fiance (Cutler), a bit too naive. Big names come with bigger targets.Specially if your father is a politician/former police officer with a military past who has made more than just a few enemies.Aka just a kardashian one shot setting thing





	Kardashian Au

**Author's Note:**

> Oke so I don't know why I did this  
> I still have so much work but I am almost though with exams and then I will finally have time to write again.  
> (still working on the thing where Beck needs to help Cutler get iso's out of the City)  
> But here is something  
> Also I am making Beck and Cutler a thing because I love them and know that all these settings are made for more drama  
> This is for fun??????????

Beck was standing in front of the big white screen with camera lights flashing all around him. He loved the attention and even though he used to start out nervous, standing in a room with only underwear, he was now in his natural habbitat.

"Yes just like that keep that pose," the main photographer that was leading the shoot kept yelling instructions while praising Beck.

No one needed to tell the boy how it was done though. Posing was basically his life and he was married to the camera and the camera loved him back. 

He turned around for his famous 'over the shoulder look'. It showed off his ass and every single time the camera would go crazy for him.

Today he was shooting for Calvin Klein. Just a reguar for him. As a kid he used to dream of these brands and now the were practically begging for Beck to wear them. 

To think that hooking up with Sam was the best thing he could have ever done was pretty laughable. He and his friend Sam, who was kind of famous for his father who just so happened to be in politics, were drunk one night and for some reason thought is was a good idea to hook up. Turned out that Sam's friend had let a computer running and the enitre thing was caught on film. The friend accedently posed it and it got more views than anyone could have ever imagined. Who knew that spreading his legs for one of this best friend who was also straight had turned out to people calling him in for model jobs? They more than liked what they saw and so Beck became within a short time America's number one beloved.

With over 149 million followers on Instagram he was absolutely the biggest. 

Beck hadn't known by then how many negative people were out there too. The paperazi never left him alone and were always discussing just how he got to the point of being this famous. 'He only got famous because he slept around,' 'no real talent' because apearently people didn't know how hard it was to act or model. No they just saw the luxery not the few hours of sleep and stress of people constantly looking at you. There was a lot of pressure but after a while he just stopped caring about them. It was all alright now. The only thing that got him mad was that once STUPID GOSSIP about Cutler.

He and Cutler had met during a photoshoot at a military base. Every year Beck did a photoshoot for free with a company or cause he then tried to raise awareness for. The photoshoot was to raise awareness and money for veterans who came back from war injured and traumatized, those who couldn't work anymore and had served their country. Beck had started doing these shoots after Bodhi (his best friend) had died of Cancer. 

I hadn't been easy on him. It honestly hadn't been easy on anyone. His friends Zed and Mara had been devastated. Zed was now, thanks to Beck, famous as well and worked in the computer and motor industry. Mara was an actress and a musician. That's how he met Paige. She was a DJ and they had dated for quite a while. She was one of the most amazing people to walk the earth and Beck admired how strong she was. He did not want to mess with her and if she were to fight a bear he would surely pray for the bear. She was now of his best friends in the world and it was nice to have someone he could trust this much. He didn't have many opportunities to make new and real friends so he cared deeply for the few he had. They just didn't work out together but she was fun to talk to about boys, and she was the first one he had talked to about Cutler when first meeting him. 

Beck smiled as he looked over to his boyfriend who was standing outside of the lights and was overlooking the shoot. He liked to make sure Beck was save with all the cameras around and that no one pressured him into doing something that he didn't want too. 

Cutler had been chosen because they taught that he would be able to deal with the flashing lights and there was mentally nothing wrong with him, except for sometimes a horrible nightmare. The only thing really troubling was his leg. He had fallen off of a building with a granade in his hand and had lost the lower part of his leg.

His hand was deeply scared but his leg was just gone. It hurt Cutler deeply and a metal replacement was going to cost more than he could ever have thought possible. Once he heard that he could maybe get one if he did the shoot he was up and ready for it. 

Cutler never had thought to fall for Beck so easily. He was unlike anything they had made him out to be in papers and instead so sweet, so kind, so loveable. The young model hadn't known it would be him that he was going to shoot with, he just helped him get around and offered him his food that cost more than his rent.

Cutler had been allowed to keep the leg. Sadly it wasn't much of a use as it had been made to look more aesthetically pleasing than functional but it had also been the best thing that had ever happened. 

When he went to put the thing back in its box he saw a note that Beck had left behind. It tuned out that the boy liked him as well. Beck didn't mind the scars or incapability of his leg. He had left a note behind with his personal number on it.

It took just five dates for Cutler to make it inside their house and from that moment 20 minutes till inside the bedroom and 15 minutes till inside Beck.

Beck loved the man. He was so strong and handsome and the scars just had their story. It showed how brave the man was, how strong. He wasn't soft with him either. Culter treated him like a normal person and even sometimes, those times, rough. 

Ever since he had gained fame his ratings of glass had gone up. Everyone treated him like he could break in their arms and God forbid you touched him a little rough. "oh no what if it would leave a bruise?" but Cutler luckely didn't do that. They somehow fitted together.

Cutler got famous himself for dating Beck and had within no time money enough to buy the artificial leg, even more then one. 

Beck had been the true light in his life. So of course he was also scared for Beck. 

His father Tron didn't exactly have a good reputation and with the stalkers and threats that he got he was in constant danger. But Beck was so adapted to his bodyguards who held back anything like stalkers or something that could disturb him back, that he just wend his way.

He wend out, talked to strangers and didn't mind the attention. 

Sweet and innocent.

Beck didn't even read the gossips anymore but Cutler couldn't help himself, he wanted to protect Beck so he should know the dangers that he was supposed to look out for. 

It hadn't taken long for the press to publish a story saying that the famous Beck kardashian was pure with him out of pity.

But that gossip was obviously false wich would soon be proven as false because Cutler loved Beck, and so he put a ring on it. 

There was a 16 million dollar diamond ring on Beck's finger and it was almost taking up the whole room.

Cutler had propsed to Beck during a meteorfall and honestly he couldn't have timed it better. They would publish the pictures much later on in their engagement. Beck had a thing for letting the people chase and wait for what they wanted to see. He called it "building up tentation" 

Calvin Klein hadn't mind. As soon as these pictures would come out they were going to be all over the internet. It was basically more advertisment for free.

Cutler was standing there, favorite leg on, dreaming away as Beck posed seductively for the camera. 

He was dreaming so much that he didn't notice that there was a photographer too many at the shoot. No one noticed the man dressed in all black. As usual, all eyes on Beck. 

Suddenly something above their heads broke and smoke was everywhere. Cutler didn't need to think twice and jumped through the smoke too Beck. 

There were loud noices of something heavy falling and the man had grabbed Beck and pulled him savely under his body. Cutler could handle another scar, but he was never going to forgive himself if anything happened to Beck. 

People where running to get the smoke out and see what had happened when it turned out that one of the huge cleaning lights had fallen down. It hadn't been anywhere perticularly near Beck... but it was still too close for him. 

It was too close for anyone. Once save, people didn't think twice to run up to Beck and apologize and offer him water and get him to a save and sound place. 

They where trying to get the smoke away and no once noticed that the extra camera man was long gone.

 

Cutler was laying down on the massive bed later that night. Beck was taking a shower and the older man was looking out of the window over the city. It was crazy how they ended up here, on top of the world. The amount of money, the fame that came with it and the amount of influence and power. But looking over to his right and seeing Beck come out of the shower wet and naked he knew that that was the only world he would ever need. 

The angel smiled at him and let himself fall right next to him. Cutler immediately turned and kissed Beck warm and full on those gorgeous lips.

"Still a little tence from today?" the young boy asked as he felt Cutler's strong muscles.

"It scared me... it should scare you."

"You should stop reading those megazines you know? Save a bit of the anger for me," Beck said as he placed a kiss on the man's lips.

Beck's body was truly heaven, soft and the perfect colour and muscles in every right place and he couldn't stand the thought of ever sharing that. He had a hard time reading letters from stalkers and admirer's.

He needed to know what was out there to get Beck so he could protect him. 

"Mabye you should be taught a lesson to listen to me," Cutler said back in that strong low voice of his. He knew that Beck just melted for that voice.

The boy wrapped his long legs around Cutler's waist and kissed him.

The man suddenly pulled, much to Beck's displeasure, away and walked over to the window. He was closing the huge blue curtains that would cover them up. 

No need to repead that drone accedent. 

Beck quickly made his way over to Cutler and closed to last one. The faster they were closed the faster THEY could be on the bed again.

 

The man took another pair of pictures as the beautiful Kardashian was closing the windows. The hotel across from them may be a few floors down on the one that the boy was staying in but it was certainly not a bad angle.

He knew about the ring, the camera could zoom in of course. The man wondered if the boy had ever read the letter he wrote him. 

Probably not, they where filtered for Beck's comfort. 

 

Later that night, or rather the early morning, the man headed out. He knew where to find him. There was a huge political debate in the town that took place over the next couple of days so of course he'd be there.

 

The man stood in frond of the desk, no windows, no ears, no eyes, no mouths.

The man in black layed the papers and photos down on the desk before the man dressed in yellow. 

"The press would pay you a fortune for a picture of Beck Kardashian like this one... why show me?"

"I am not just here for the money," the man spoke slowly. "I want something else and this is just to let you know I can come up anywhere and get any information I want. Just money isn't what I want. I want more than that and I also am very interested in something you and I have in commen."

The man in yellow slightly smirked and looked up at the man dressed in all black. 

"And exactly what would that be?" he spoke slowly.

 

"Revenge"

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't have anyone really in mind for the photographer but I guess the guy in yellow is indeed Clu  
> I have no idea what I am supposed to do with the rest of this but if anyone has any idea then let me know 
> 
> Tumblr: goldenskyrose
> 
> Email (feel so fancy having this) :Falconangel@gmail.com


End file.
